Someone To Watch Over Me
by b.freeman
Summary: Hanna had a decision to make. She had two choices. Forgive Caleb and move forward or move on. No one ever said a broken heart was easy to fix.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! This is my first PLL story. I'm hoping I'll have the whole story written and posted by the end of the year! I've really gotten into PLL recently and I absolutely adore Haleb! Everything in the show is the same but I haven't decided if there's going to be an A or not. Allison did die and the police are still looking for her killer but the girls aren't being tormented by anyone...yet. I'll let you know if I decide to do that. The only reason I'm debating it is because I'm not sure I can write A, he/she is too complex, even for me. Basically the story starts off right after Hanna finds out Jenna paid Caleb to spy on her and find the key to the flashdrive that has the video of her and Toby on it. The other videos do not exist. I hope that's not too confusing. Please review and let me know what you think! I'm really excited to be back and write this story****!**

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter One

It's been 2 days since I found out the truth about Caleb. All this time I thought he loved me when really he was just using me. I haven't been to school; I haven't even gotten out of bed. I feel so broken. I loved…love him. I gave him everything, every part of me. How could he do this to me? He's called me every day since I kicked him out of my house and he's texted me nonstop. I don't know why he's trying so hard. It's not like he ever cared. I bet him and Jenna were fooling around behind my back the entire time.

I hear my mom knock on my door but I stay in bed facing the opposite wall.

"Hanna, honey, you have to go to school today. I let you have two mental health days and it'll be good for you to see your friends. Aria's been calling you."

I stay silent. I can't seem to find the words or the energy to explain how I feel. I hear my mom walk into the room and around my bed. She sits down in front of me and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. I close my eyes tight and I feel a single tear fall from my eye at the memory of Caleb doing the very same thing the night we made love for the very first time.

"Hanna, I don't know what happened between you and Caleb but you can't drown yourself in sorrow forever. He needs to know he didn't break you-"

"But he did. Mom, I- I've never had a connection like that with someone before. He made me feel less alone. I was comfortable enough to be me, the real me and he just took my heart and shattered it."

"It's your first broken heart Hanna. I don't expect you to just forget everything and move on but I'm worried about you and so are your friends. I warned Caleb about hurting you but honestly, sweetie, I was wrong about him. I could tell he really cared about you."

"What made your opinion of him suddenly change because last I checked you hated him."

"I never hated him. I just couldn't see past my own fears for you. I see a lot of myself in him Hanna. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Mom-"

She raised her hand to stop me from continuing and grabbed a hold of my hand. "I'm not saying you have to forgive him right away or even at all but he still means a great deal to you despite the way you're feeling right now. Just talk to him. It's the only way you're going to be able to move forward."

"What if I can't move forward? What if I can't forget this?"

"Well then if nothing else you'll be able to move on."

"Thanks Mom. I'll think I'll get ready for school now."

* * *

After two days with no shower it was nice to look like me again. I decided to wear something I knew Caleb would notice. I wasn't sure if I was wearing this to torture him or please him but I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a pink flow-y tank that showed off a lot of cleavage and a pair of my favorite Betsy Johnson heals. My hair was down and full of curls. I looked good and more importantly I felt good. My mom was right. It was time to get back into the real world. I had my time of wallowing. The only thing I needed to do now was decide if I was ready to move forward with Caleb or move on.

* * *

I arrived at school around a quarter to eight. It was a little early for me but I had to stop by a few of my classes to see what I had missed and needed to catch up on. As I rounded the corner to my locker I spotted him and it felt like my heart had stopped…again. I wasn't prepared to see him, at least not this early while no one had even arrived to school yet. All the emotions I'd felt over the past two days came rushing back to me and I began to feel numb again. I had to leave. I couldn't do this. I started walking backwards, trying to leave without him spotting me but as I rounded the corner I could hear my mom's voice in my head "Show him he didn't break you" so I took a deep breath, okay two deep breaths and walked towards my locker. He turned to put some books in his backpack and that's when he saw me. Our eyes met briefly before I looked away and reached my locker. He seemed surprised to see me, happy even? Maybe that was just wishful thinking. But I could tell he was sad too. His eyes, they always gave him away.

I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up and I began to feel hot under his gaze. I knew he was watching me so I put my books in my locker and turned around.

"Hi." I said. It was soft and quiet but he heard me.

"Hi." I could hear the pain in his voice by that one little word. "So, you're talking to me?"

"I guess I am, yes." He nodded unsure of what to say next.

"How are you?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Honestly?" He asked.

"Yes." He slowly moved to stand in front of me searching my eyes for reassurance.

"I've never been worse." I couldn't process that. He's the one that hurt me not the other way around. "How are you?"

"I've never been worse." I repeated him. It was hard being this close to him but the passion I had for him, that was still very much present.

"I'm so sorry, Hanna."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes, but it doesn't change what you did."

"Please Hanna, just-" He grabbed my hand intertwining it with his. I didn't stop him, there was no use. "I miss you." He whispered.

"I miss you too." It was the truth. I missed him so much.

He let how a long breath and smiled at me. I didn't want to give him false hope but I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned his forehead against mine and rubbed his thumb along the outside of my hand. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"Can we just start over, please? Give me a second chance. I won't hurt you again. I promise."

I tried so hard not to cry. I never wanted him to see him cry. But his words were killing me little by little.

"Baby, please don't cry." I let out a sob I couldn't control and he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"As much as I want to let this all go and be with you, I can't. I'll never be able to forget that you were using me."

"Hanna, no." I looked at him and smiled a sad smile. The look on his face broke me because I knew he cared, he always cared but I just couldn't forget.

He took his beautiful, delicate hands and captured my face between them. He looked me straight in the eyes and said "I love you, Hanna."

"I have to go." I tore myself away from him and ran down the hall to the bathrooms. I locked myself in the last stall and fell onto the floor and cried. He loved me and I loved him, so why did he ruin everything?

* * *

I spent twenty minutes in the bathroom redoing my makeup because I had cried everything off so by the time I was done I only had ten minutes to get all my makeup work from my teachers before classes started.

I made my way to Mr. Fitz class. I thought it was better to just talk to each of my teachers before each class since my original plan was obviously out.

I knocked on the door before noticing he was already talking to another student.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were busy."

"Hanna, it's nice to see you back. It's alright, come on in. I was just speaking with Julian our new transfer student."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Julian reached out to shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said shaking his hand. I couldn't help but notice how cute he was. "Are you new, I've never seen you around school before?"

"Yeah, I just transferred in from Alaska."

"Alaska, wow. That's a long ways from home."

"Military brat." He spoke with an infectious smile.

"Cool."

"Hanna I know you have some makeup work from being out the last couple of days. But we've surpassed what we were discussing and moved onto something else. I can give you an extra credit assignment to compensate for what you missed that way your grades won't suffer."

"Thanks Mr. Fitz. I appreciate you working with me. What's the extra credit?"

"Well I was hoping you and Julian could work on something together. We need to get him caught up as well. Why don't you two meet me after school and we'll discuss something?"

I was surprised by his suggestion. I wasn't sure I was comfortable with the idea of working with Julian or being around any guy right now. I was nowhere near over Caleb, that showed true by the incident that happened earlier and I just didn't want to add fuel to the fire that was already scorching. But it seemed I had no choice.

"Um, sure. That sounds fine." I said right as the first period bell rang. I snuck a look at Julian before I walked to my seat in the back. As soon as I sat down he was back beside me, leaning on Caleb's desk. I knew if Caleb came in and saw me talking to Julian he'd get the wrong idea so I tried my best to give Julian short answers when he spoke to me.

"Listen I know Mr. Fitz kind of sprung this partner assignment on you but I just wanted to say thanks for being cool about it. I don't know anyone here yet. You're actually the first person I've met here."

He was being nice and I know how hard it is to make friends so I smiled at him when I spoke.

"It's really no problem Julian. I can only imagine how hard it must be to be so far from home. I'm happy to help and don't worry you've already got a friend in me."

"Excuse me could you please get off my desk." A voice hissed from behind Julian.

_Crap._

"Caleb! Don't be rude." He looked at me and then back at Julian signaling with his eyes that he was serious.

"Sorry man. I didn't realize this was your desk. I was just thanking Hanna. I'll see you after school Hanna." Caleb slammed his books down on his desk and folded his arms across his chest.

I rolled my eyes at his behavior and turned towards Julian "Ok, see you then." I said as I watched him head to his desk at the front of the room.

"Who the hell is that Hanna?" Caleb all but barked at me before sitting down in his own desk.

"What is the matter with you?" I scolded.

"Hanna, who is he?" His tone was serious but I knew what was really going on. He was jealous.

"He's name is Julian. He's new here."

"Well what the hell is he talking about? He's seeing you after school?"

"Yes, he is." I knew I was irritating him. He wanted more of an answer.

"That's it? That's all you're going to tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell Caleb." I said turning in my seat to face the front.

"Hanna come on."

"Mr. Fitz assigned us together for an extra credit project."

"What? Why?"

"Because I've been out and I don't want my grades to suffer and Julian's new. He doesn't know anyone and he needs help catching up."

"I don't like it." He snarled at me.

"I know." I sighed.

"Hanna-"

"Look I'm sorry but it's not up to you to decide who I can or cannot hang out with, at least not anymore."

I could tell my words hurt him but I didn't want to lie to him.

"It's not over Hanna. We're not over. I'm not giving up on us." He whispers before turning away from me. "By the way, you look really good today. I hate that."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and follows last chapter. I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story. Btw, I forgot to mention last chapter that Julian is Wren from the show, he's name is just different and he has no accent. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to review!**

Chapter Two

I'd made it to lunch with only one emotional breakdown. I considered that progress after going through a gallon of chunky monkey ice cream and multiple sob fests the past two days. Caleb is in all of my classes except history and until today we've sat next to each other in every class. I guess he's mad at me because he hasn't tried talking to me since first period. He steals glances when he thinks I'm not looking but I don't have to look. I know when he's watching me. I can feel it and I don't question it. If I wasn't in love with him I'd find it creepy.

I don't get why he's mad. Aren't I the one whose heart is broken? Maybe he's mad because I ran away this morning after he told me he loved me or maybe he's mad because Julian was smiling at me or that I was smiling at Julian. Honestly, I think he's just upset with me because I haven't given him a real chance to explain everything. I kicked him out so fast. I knew he had nowhere to go but I was just so angry with him. I've been worried, wondering where he's been staying. I wish I didn't still care but I do. I hate the thought of him sleeping on a bench somewhere out in the cold but I had to push that thought out of my head for now. The girls were all waiting for me at our lunch table.

"Hey Han." Emily was the first to speak to me. They were all looking at me the very same way my mom was this morning…like I could fall apart at any minute.

"Stop. Don't give me those sad puppy dog eyes. I'm fine."

"Han we've been calling and texting you. We've been worried. Caleb even called me and asked if I had heard from you." Aria spoke.

"Caleb called you?"

"He was worried-"

"Don't tell me that. Please." I said as I put my tray of food on the table and sat beside Spencer. "Can we just not talk about him…at least not today? I'd like to get through the rest of this day without totally ruining my makeup."

"Sure Han. Anything you want." Spencer spoke up and ran her hand down my back.

"So, what'd I miss?" I asked changing topics and putting a smile on my face.

"Well, Spencer and Toby mauled each other at the festival the other night." Emily smirks at Spencer who bashfully bowed her head.

"What, you and Toby are officially together now? That's great Spence! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Han. But we don't have to talk about me and Toby right now."

"What? Are you kidding? Of course we do." I could see the looks on all their faces. They were afraid of saying too much. "Listen, I know I've been a mess lately but I've missed you guys. I want to know everything, especially if there's someone special in your life. Don't hold your feelings back just because of me."

"You're right. We're sorry Han. We just didn't want to say anything that might upset you more." Aria spoke.

"I know, and I appreciate it." I reached across the table to grab hands with Aria and Emily before turning to Spencer and begging her to tell me everything. We spent the rest of our lunch period giggling like little school girls.

* * *

History came and went in a flash. Before I knew it the day was over and I was standing in Mr. Fitz classroom with Julian going over our extra credit assignment.

"So, I want you guys to write a persuasive essay on The Scarlet Letter. Convince the reader to think as you do. Now in order to do this you two are going to have to discuss the book in detail and reference the text. I understand you may not agree on all of it that's why I want you to write an additional argument paper. This will compensate for the exam you missed Hanna, which was worth half your final grade."

"Ok, you realize The Scarlet Letter is like the most boring book in history." Hanna scoffed.

"Actually, I rather liked it." Julian spoke up.

"Great, see. You've already got something to talk about in your argument paper. Julian, I realize that you read the book last year in your English class but what you make on this assignment will make up for the past two months. If either of you have any questions about the assignment just come to me. I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks." I mumbled and turned on my heel and walked out of the classroom. As I reached the front door to the building to head out Julian caught up with me.

"Hanna wait."

I spun around to see me. "Yeah."

"Did you want to work on the assignment today? We could get a head start on it."

We started walking side by side and exited the building and made our way down the steps.

"Sure. I guess that'd be alright."

"Great." Julian smiled as we stopped on the sidewalk. He put his hands in his pockets and look around unsure of himself.

"Um, did you just want to ride with me to my place? We could work on it there."

"Hanna." I heard from behind me. I turned to see it was Caleb. Had he been behind us this whole time?

"Hey." I said confused.

"Can we talk?" He then looked pointedly at Julian and back at me. "Alone." He added.

"Julian could you give us a minute, please?"

"Sure. I'll just go wait on the bench."

My eyes followed Julian before I turned back to Caleb.

"Do you have to be rude every time Julian's around?"

"Why do care? Are you into him or something?"

"What? No. I can't believe you would ask me that." I answered disappointed by his accusation.

"Because he's into you." I could see the pain on his face and the hurt in his eyes. I stepped closer to him but then took a step back.

"That's crazy Caleb. We just met today." I scoffed and adjusted the strap on my shoulder.

"A guy knows when another guy is into his girl Hanna. And why wouldn't he be? You're beautiful."

I know he wanted me to say something but I wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to hear so I said nothing. He reached out to touch my face and I instantly embraced his warmth.

"Hanna can we go somewhere and talk, please?"

I wanted to say yes but I remembered Julian was still waiting for me "I can't." I whispered.

Caleb sighed and pulled back from me. "Can't or won't?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like Hanna? Huh? I'm trying so hard here."

"I know. I know you are. And I promise we'll talk but I can't right now. I've got this project to work on with Julian and we were just heading to my house to work on it."

Caleb snapped his head up.

"He's going to your house?"

"Yes."

"Please don't-"

"But it doesn't mean what you think it means" I interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say. If he would have said it I probably would have succumbed to his request but I'm not his girlfriend anymore and I could have Julian at my house if I wanted to. "I'll call you tonight and we'll talk." I could see the doubt in his eyes. He was looking at me so tenderly and I could feel the ache in my chest rise again.

"You ready to go Hanna?" Julian startled me and I tore my eyes away from Caleb's.

"Yes, sorry. Let's go."

As I walked away from Caleb I could see the fight he was having with himself.

"Hanna-" He called to me.

I stopped and turned slightly to face him "I promise."

* * *

Julian and I arrived at my house a little after four. My mom hadn't gotten home from work yet so it was just the two of us, which was exactly what Caleb didn't want. I rolled my eyes, frustrated with myself. I had to force myself to stop thinking about him and what he wanted so I offered Julian a drink to distract myself.

"Water's fine." He answers. "So I have to ask. The guy in first period today, the same one that stopped us in the quad just a few minutes ago, he's your boyfriend?"

"Yes. I mean no. It's, it's complicated."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I was just curious. He looked like he wanted to pound my face through a brick wall." Julian laughs.

"I'm sorry Julian."

"For what?"

"For Caleb. We just broke up, like literally two days ago. Emotions are still raw and he can be really protective."

"It's ok. I actually feel bad for the guy. I can imagine what it must be like to have a girl like you for an ex. I'd be worried too."

I was taken aback by Julian's comment. Was he into me like Caleb suggested?

"Worried?"

"That someone might steal you away." Julian explains.

"But I'm not anybody's to steal."

"He obviously doesn't think so. And I get it. I was in love once too." Julian stated before taking a sip of water and sitting at the table.

I followed his lead and sat next to him.

"What's her name?"

We continued to talk for a while completely forgetting about the assignment and before a I knew it, it was seven o'clock and I was starved.

* * *

_Caleb's Pov_

I was walking aimlessly through town, trying my hardest not to call Hanna. It was so good to see her today but I realized that being around her and not being able to touch her is just as worse than not seeing her at all. I know I screwed up. I have no excuse. The real kicker is I was a goner from the moment I saw her. Her playful banter and her sensual beauty reeled me in so fast that I never stood a chance. But I'll never be able to explain that to her unless she gives me the chance.

I know it's only been two days but I've been so lost without her. I feel more alone now than when I arrived in Rosewood.

I was walking past the movie store when I spotted Toby and Spencer at The Rear Window Brew so I walked across the street to catch up to them.

"Spencer!" I called. Her and Toby both turned to look at him. Toby seemed sympathetic towards me but Spencer just seemed angry.

"Look I know I'm probably on your hit list right now-"

"Actually you're the least of my worries." Toby and I shared a concerned look. Spencer noticed and seemed to catch herself on the admission. "But I do hate you for hurting Hanna like that."

"I hate myself too."

"You make it really hard to not feel sorry for you when your face looks like that." She joked. I let out a breath relieved to realize she had just been messing with me.

"No one wants to see you back with Hanna more than I do. She's just hurt right now and being stubborn. Trust me she'll come around."

I nodded unsure of that. "Has she mentioned a guy named Julian to you?"

"Yeah actually." I guess she could see the dissatisfied look on my face because she then added "But it was just in passing. She was letting us know about the project they're working on."

"Caleb even I can see Hanna still loves you. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Toby spoke up for the first time. "Listen man if you need a place to stay you're more than welcome to crash at my place for a while. I know Hanna kicked you out but I'm sure she doesn't like the idea of you sleeping on a bench somewhere. None of us do."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think that's such a good idea. Hanna would hate me even more if she found out I was staying in the same house as Jenna. Besides I've been crashing in the school library again so I'm okay."

"Well the offer is open ended if you change your mind."

"Thanks man."

Spencer's phone started ringing, interrupting all of us.

"It's Hanna." She whispered and I took a step closer to her.

"Hey Han. What's up?" I heard something about pizza and Julian but I couldn't make out the rest. "Sure me and Toby were just talking about how hunger we were. We'll see you soon."

Spencer hung up the phone. "What'd she say?" I asked.

"She invited me and Toby to come eat pizza with her and Julian at her place."

"What? They're eating together now?" I was pissed. This guy was slowly easing his way into Hanna's life and we had only been apart for fourty-eight hours.

"Caleb-"

"Don't defend her Spencer. I'll just see you guys later." I had to walk away. Hanna's promise to call me was the only thing keeping me from going over there right now and starting a fight.

* * *

Julian was helping me set the table when the doorbell rang. "That must be Spencer and Toby." I walked into the foyer and opened the door to greet them. "Hey guys. You're just in time. The pizza just got here."

"Hanna I need to talk to you for a minute."

"I'll just go in the kitchen and introduce myself to Julian." Toby gave Spencer a sweet kiss before leaving us alone.

"What's up?"

"Toby and I just ran into Caleb at The Rear Window Brew. He knows we're eating here with you and Julian. I think he thinks it's a double date or something because once he heard what was going on he stormed off. He was really mad Hanna."

"Great. That's just one more thing for us to fight about."

"There's something else."

"What?"

"Toby offered Caleb a place to stay."

"He what?" I shouted a little too loud.

"Caleb said no obviously. He didn't want to upset you more by staying in the same house as Jenna."

"Oh." I felt a flutter in my heart. "So where has he been staying since Sunday?"

"He's been sleeping at the school again Hanna."

* * *

It was close to eleven now and I still hadn't called Caleb. My mind was somewhere else during dinner. I don't even remember when everyone left. I hated the thought of Caleb living at school again and I knew what he thought of Julian. We needed to talk, for real this time and I would never lie to Caleb. So I picked up the phone and called him just liked I'd promised.

"Hi." He answered.

"Hi. I'm sorry it's so late but I'm ready to talk now. Can you come over?"

"I'm already here Princess." I felt the butterflies in my stomach resurface at the nickname he only reserved for me. "I've been sitting on your back porch for an hour waiting for you to call and I'm so glad you did."

I sprung up from my bed and walked over to the window. There he was sitting out in the cold waiting for me. I tapped on my window and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be down in a minute."

I could hear his soft laugh through the phone as he spoke. "Where else would I go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've had a really long work week. This chapter is a little shorter than my others but it's all Haleb! I really enjoy reading all of your reviews. Please keep them coming! Tell me what you like about the story, and where you think I'm going with it. Until next time...enjoy!**

Chapter Three

I couldn't help but smile at his charm, it was a heart stopper. I threw my phone on my bed and sat at my vanity. I ran my fingers through my hair, applied some lip balm to my already chapped lips and threw on my Uggs before I headed down the stairs. I was nervous but that's nothing new. My heart always beats a little faster whenever Caleb is around. I stopped in front of the kitchen door to gather my thoughts. There were so many things left unresolved. So many things left unsaid. He wanted to talk and explain everything and I, at least, owed him that.

"Hey you." Caleb whispered. His voice raspy and sexy has ever. He got up from his seat across from where I was standing and stood in front of me. A little too close if I was being honest.

"Hey." I spoke in a low voice, looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Hanna, look at me."

"I can't." I almost cried.

"Please?" He pleaded with me.

I blinked a few tears away and took in a breath of air before I allowed myself to look at him.

"There's my girl." He smiled and cupped my face in hands. He's stared at my with those gorgeous brown eyes and it took all the strength I had not to kiss him.

"You're not allowed to do that."

"What?"

"You're not allowed to look at me like that." He smirked at me. "And you're not allowed to do that either."

"Hanna-"

"No, listen." I untangled myself from his hold on me and walked around him to the other side of my patio. "I promised you that I would listen to what you had to say but that's it. I'm not going to be that easy to get back."

"I know...I'm so sorry Hanna."

"Yeah you said that already."

"Ok, fine. You want to know what happened? Here it is. Jenna knew I was hacker. She found out about the work I did on Emily's phone, so she offered me a lot of cash to make myself available to you and listen. I thought it was just some generic bitchiness with all the pretty girls. Why shouldn't I make a couple bucks?"

"You are such a-"

"Wait! Then she started asking questions. Questions I didn't like. And by the then other things were happening…with you and me."

"You were spying on me Caleb, the whole time."

"No, not the whole time."

"You gave her your locker combination!" I shouted, irritated.

"That's how she gave me the flash drive."

"What was on it when she got it back?"

"Junk. She thinks it's the log off your cell phone. But it's not."

Is it possible all of this hurt worse now than it did two days ago? I didn't know everything then, I didn't want to hear everything then. The thought of Caleb with Jenna made me want to throw up. I knew Jenna hired him to use me but I didn't know why.

"No." Caleb said defeated. He reached for my arm but I pushed it away.

"Don't touch me."

"Hanna, please don't do this. What we had...have is real."

"Do you sleep with her too?"

"What?"

"Did you?"

"Hanna if you don't believe anything that I say for the rest of my life, believe this. I never slept with Jenna. I never wanted her. It wasn't like that at all. I needed the money and I know how bad that sounds but it's the truth. I've never been the guy who said the things he was feeling." He paused and looked away from me, tears forming in his eyes. "Most of my life, I have felt alone, even when I was with people…that was until I met you."

I laughed despite myself. The irony of him saying that when just a few hours ago I was telling my mother the very same thing.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. It's just ironic that's all."

"What is?" He asked curious.

"This morning my mom and I were talking…about you. And uh, I may have said something along those same lines."

"See, you feel it too and if you let me I know I could make it up to you, because I love you."

"I-I appreciate you coming here and telling me this."

Caleb sighed, defeated by my lack of interest in his plea for a second chance and the 'I love you too' that he never received. He had said it twice already and I was leaving him empty handed. It wasn't because I didn't love him because we all know I do. I'm just not ready to say it back yet.

"I have to be able to trust you again Caleb before I can say…that."

"Well how do you we get you to trust me again?" He asked.

I took a step towards him and offered my hand to him. He smiled at me and interlaced are fingers together, squeezing my hand tight with affection.

"I talked to my mom when she got home from work and if you want to you can come stay with us again."

Caleb was silent. I was surprised. I searched his eyes, eager for a response but I all I could see was hesitation.

"Unless you don't want to…" I trailed off weakly.

He immediately shook his head no and pulled me closer to him. "No, I mean yes I do want to. But what does this mean for us?"

"It means we're friends…for now. It's like I said I need to be able to trust you again."

"Hanna I can't just be your friend. It's hard enough being this close to you and not being able to kiss you. And I know if I come back that's all I'm going to want to do."

"It'll be hard…for the both of us, I know. But I want you here. Isn't that enough?"

Caleb smiled and pushed the hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, Han, that's more than enough."

"Good."

* * *

Caleb and I had continued to hold hands as we reached my bedroom door.

"Thanks for walking me to my room."

"You're welcome." Caleb said as he regretfully released my hand from his grasp and gave me a sweet kiss on the forehand.

"What was that for?"

"For listening to me and…just because." His sad, gentle smile tore at my heart and took my breath away all at the same time.

"Goodnight Hanna."

"Goodnight Caleb."

I watched him cross the hall and open the door to his room but I couldn't let him close the door without asking him one final thing.

"Caleb?" I called out to him.

He turned slightly to me and rested his hand against the door frame.

"What I said before, about us being friends…"

"Yeah?"

"We were never really just friends…were we?" I asked, almost rhetorically.

Caleb shook his head playfully at me. "No, babe, we weren't." He entered his room and shut the door behind him as I stood in my doorway, realizing for the first time that the one person who broke my heart would be the only person capable of putting it back together.

"Oh God, I'm totally screwed."


	4. Chapter 4-Part 1

**AN: Hi guys! This chapter I had to split into two parts! I'm really proud with how it turned out and I'm hoping I'll have the second half posted by the end of the week. This chapter has a lot of angst. I feel like with any girl, when you have a broken heart you're emotions are going to be all over the place. One minute your happy the next your sad and then angry again. I feel like Hanna has always been the type of girl who feeds off her emotions and that's why the chapter reads like it does but I promise the payoff at the end of Part 2 will be worth it! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW! Thanks!**

Chapter Four

Part 1

_It was the last day of school before winter break and everyone was pumped to have the next two weeks off from school. I was walking through the halls watching everyone laugh with their friends. All their voices were blending into one. Something was different about today. Everyone seemed to be moving in slow motion. I spotted the girls standing by my locker; I guess they were waiting for me. I went up to them, curious to see if they had the same eerie feeling that I had. _

"_I can't believe this. Hanna must be heart broken." I heard Emily speak. _

"_You know I saw Caleb and Jenna walking to school this morning holding hands. I mean, what the hell was that about?" Aria shouted in a whisper. _

"_What? What are you talking about Aria? They can't be together?" I panicked. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. "Aria! Answer me." But none of them looked my way. It's as if I wasn't really there. Then I saw all their heads turn towards the back of the building._

"_Oh my god. We have to go find Hanna and tell her what's going on before she sees this for herself." Spencer was frantic, which was nothing new, but I still couldn't get their attention so I turned to see what they were all looking at._

_It was Caleb and Jenna. They were walking through the hall and Caleb had his arm around her. My heart stopped as he walked straight past me without even glancing my way. Could he not see me either? It was like I didn't exist anymore and Jenna had taken my place. My eyes filled with tears and I screamed out in despair. I ran down the hall, in the same direction Caleb had just taken Jenna, urgently searching for him, needing him to see me and look at me in the way I had taken for granted. _

_I stopped suddenly when I saw them standing in front of the library. I walked closer, almost directly in front of them, so I could hear what they were saying._

"_I can't believe she's buying into all of this. You've got her eating out of the palm of your hand Caleb."_

"_I know. It's all just been too easy. She thinks I love her. Can you believe that? She's just some snotty homecoming queen I bagged."_

"_It's just so cliché, the princess falling for the bad boy." Jenna mocked. _

_Their words were all rolling into one, echoing loudly around me. My head began to spin and I knew all of this had to be a dream, a nightmare. I needed to wake up. _

"_Wake up Hanna. Wake up. This is all just a dream. Wake up!" I was repeating to myself over and over. I began slapping my face as hard as I could, trying anything to wake myself up. This was my worst fear coming to life and if I stayed here, I'd surely die of a broken heart. _

_A loud beeping started going off and my ear began to ring. "No!" I screamed._

I shot up in bed. My palms were sweaty and the ends of my hair were sticking to my forehand. I could literally see my heart beating out of my chest through my thin, white tank top. I reached over to turn off my alarm. I took a few slow deep breaths to calm my nerves, got out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I opened the door only to find Caleb in front of the mirror, shaving.

"Morning princess." He smiled at me but I flinched at his nickname for me. Jenna's use of the word was echoing in my head. The nightmare seemed all too real and I could barely look at Caleb.

"Could you hurry up? I have to get in the shower." I folded my arms across my chest and I looked at Caleb as if he were some poisonous snake that could sting me at any minute.

"Hanna, are you alright? You're breathing really hard and you're sweating?" He walked towards me but I dodged his attempt to comfort me.

"Hanna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I shouted.

"Why are you lying?" He asked, wounded.

"Look, Caleb. I don't have to explain or tell you anything anymore. So can you just back off?" I snapped.

He looked at me as if I had been the one to sting him and maybe I did but I was too confused and anxious about my dream to care.

"I feel like we took a step forward just to take a million steps back and I don't even know why." He paused and gazed at me, searching my eyes for any indication as to why I was treating him this way. He sighed and looked away from me. "Enjoy your shower Hanna." He mumbled and walked out of the bathroom, shooting the door behind him.

* * *

Caleb was gone by the time I was ready to leave for school, which was fine with me. I couldn't imagine how uncomfortable and awkward that car ride would have been. We've made progress and he's living in my house again and I like knowing he's safe but I'm still fragile. I can't explain my emotions right now. That dream really messed me up and now my heart and my head are telling me two different things.

When I got to school Spencer, Aria and Emily were all standing by my locker, just like in my dream, waiting for me.

"Ok this is weird. What are you guys doing at my locker?"

"Hey Han. We just wanted to hear how last night went with Caleb. Spence told us you were going to ask him to move back in." Aria spoke.

"Oh, yea." I sighed, relieved. "It went good. He's back in the guestroom."

"And what about you two, are you back together or-"

"No. Um, we're just friends, for now at least."

"Remind me, when were you two ever friends?" Emily teased.

The humor of Emily's words were a nice change from this morning's quarrel with Caleb. It reminded me of mine and Caleb's talk last night where I had asked the exact same question. My friends always made everything better, no matter how screwed up things were.

I glanced down at my Jimmy Choo's and twisted a strand of my blond hair around my finer. My smile disappearing as I looked up to see the one person I had hoped to never see again. She was walking towards me, unaware of my presence and I just couldn't control myself. I stepped in the middle of the hallway waiting for her to reach me. Then, to my surprise, I saw Caleb coming around the corner. He could see me blocking Jenna's way and he looked at me with concern etched upon his face.

Jenna stopped, sensing someone was in her way. "Is someone there?" I staedy silent, staring at her with pure hatred. "Yes?" She asked in loathing.

I looked behind Jenna to see Caleb making his way around the crowd that had formed around us. Spencer, Aria and Emily were rooted in their stance beside me, knowing what I'm about to do but hoping I go against it.

I raised my hand connecting it to Jenna's face with a hard slap, her sunglasses falling to the floor. I could hear the gasps of my friends and the rest of the hallway but I just stared at Caleb's stunned face. Jenna was holding her hand against her now red face and I had come to realize what I had just done. I went to grab her sunglasses and forced them back into Jenna's hands.

"This is Hanna, in case you couldn't guess." I turned on my heels and headed towards the girls bathroom. I could hear Caleb calling after me but I ignored him.

"Caleb, don't. Just let her leave." I heard from Emily. Mona was the only one of my friends who had the balls to follow after me.

* * *

It's twelve, which means it's our lunch period and by now the word had spread and everyone in school knows I slapped Jenna Marshall. I've never slapped someone before and to be honest, it felt pretty damn good. I'm sure I'll get detention for it and my mother will ground me but right now I don't care. I've wanted to slap Jenna ever since she came back to Rosewood and her blackmailing Caleb into spying on me just topped the cake.

I entered the cafeteria fully aware of the pair of eyes that were following my every move. I knew it was him because I felt week in the knees every time he looked at me. I could never deny our chemistry, our connection; that, I know, wasn't a lie.

I walked to the back of the line where everyone was waiting to make their own tray of food. Soon enough Caleb was standing behind me, breathing against my naked neck. I pretended he wasn't there.

"Hanna, will you turn around and acknowledge my presence." I scoffed and turned to face him. "What is going on with you?"

"What do mean?" I wanted to sound casual, unaffected but I just sounded frail.

"Hanna, you slapped Jenna." Caleb argued.

"And your point is?"

"Hanna!"

"She deserved it Caleb. And why are you defending her?" I fought back. He looked surprised at my animosity.

"I'm not defending her. There's something going on with you. You don't slap people Hanna. That's not you."

"So now you think you know me?" I retorted but then soon regretted it. Caleb's eyes wrinkled in pain and he took a step away from me.

"I do." He whispered.

"In the two months we've known each other Caleb? You can't possibly know someone in that amount of time, let alone-"

"Let alone what?" He challenged.

"Nothing." I backed off. I was close to saying something I know I didn't really mean but Caleb caught on anyway and looked at me in a way he never had before.

"Hanna, I'm trying really hard to understand but I'm getting kind of worried here. Are you regretting last night? Do you want me to leave again?" Caleb asked in frustration.

"No. I meant what I said last night. I want you there, at home. I just can't-"

"Hans!" I quickly turned to my right at the sound of my name. I smiled, in surprise at the boy walking towards me.

"Julian, hey."

"You want to eat lunch with me today?"

"Actually, _Hans_ and I were talking so-" Caleb sneered at Julian's nickname for me.

"I think we're done here and I would love to sit with you Julian." I said, disregarding Caleb's stare and turned to loop my arm through Julian's.

"Seriously, Hanna?" Caleb inquired as he looked at my arm placement.

"I'll see you at home." I replied over my shoulder and walked with Julian to a table across the room.

* * *

_Caleb's Pov_

I think things were easier when Hanna was shutting me out. Her aggression towards me today has really thrown me. I thought last night was a turning point for us. We talked and fought and connected. It finally felt like Hanna was letting me in again. I don't understand how we went from that...to this. I hate feeling like this and I hate this distance Hanna has created between us. My heart is breaking and I know Hanna's is too. I can see the hurt in her eyes and I can feel her fear because I'm afraid too. I'm afraid of losing her and she's afraid getting hurt again.

I stood here and watched Hanna walk away from me with him and that hurt more than anything I had ever felt before.

"She loves you, you know." I heard Aria's voice from behind me.

"Yeah, I know. She just can't forgive me." I frown; my eyes still locked on Hanna. "She has the cutest laugh doesn't she?" I could hear her laugh from across the room and it pained me to know that another guy was the cause of it.

"You know she only saves her best teasing and banter for you." I laugh at Aria's attempt to make me feel better and mumble a 'thanks'.

"Listen, do you have any idea what's going on with her today? Has she said anything to you?" I ask.

"I was hoping you could answer that for me. I'm worried Caleb. When Hanna's angry or upset she does stupid, crazy things. And if the slap of the century wasn't any indication, something is wrong, really wrong."

"Wait, what do you mean by stupid and crazy?"

"I shouldn't tell you this. I'm the only who knows but Hanna use to…make herself throw up."

"What?" That just wasn't possible. Hanna, _my_ Hanna wouldn't do that to herself. I looked over at my girl and then back at Aria. "You don't think she's still doing it do you?"

"No, she promised me a few months ago that she had stopped a long time ago but with everything that's been going on…look, I just don't know and I'm worried. She hasn't exactly confided in any of us since you two broke up."

"Did I..did I do this?" I was terrified by what I just learned. Hanna was perfect, to me she was perfect, she didn't need to feel insecure.

"No. Caleb, that's not what I meant. She's probably not doing it again, right? I just wanted to tell you, because you live with her and you could, you know, look out for any signs that she may be doing it again. I just don't know what else could be going on with her. I mean she bitched slapped Jenna and now she's being a total sour patch!"

"I'm not going to let Hanna do this to herself and I'm not going to let her push me away. She's important to me. She's everything and I'm going to make her talk to me. I don't know maybe I read too much into last night. After all I was the one who did all the talking, she just listened. Maybe it's my turn to hear how she's feeling. It's not going to be easy though. She can kick and scream all she wants; I'm getting answers, tonight."

* * *

"So, I saw the slap that was heard around the world today." I rolled my eyes at the necessity of this topic. "Is she the reason you and Caleb broke up?" Julian asked me simply, unabashed by his boldness.

"Uh, not exactly."

Julian snickered. "What do you mean not exactly?"

"Caleb lied to me about some things and Jenna was part of that lie." I explained. I found it was easy to talk to Julian. After the intimate conversation we had about his ex yesterday, I felt like I could trust him. "I had a nice time yesterday, getting to know you, I mean."

"So did I Hanna."

I spotted Mona in the corner of my eye walking past us and decided to ask her to join us. "Mona! Come sit with us."

"Hanna, there you are. I was looking for you."

"Well here I am. You know Julian right?"

"Not officially." Mona smiled and Julian reached out his hand for her to shake but she ignored his gesture. I laughed and placed my hand on Julian's shoulder and whispered "Don't take offense. Mona doesn't like anyone."

"So Han, listen, Noel is throwing a party tonight at his cabin. It's going to be a rager. You have to come. We need to get you out of this slump you've been ever since you and sketchy broke things off."

"You know what, that sounds perfect. Julian you want to go with me?" Mona didn't seem to like that idea but she smiled anyway.

"I guess the new kid could come too."

"Well with an invitation like that, how can a guy refuse?" Julian joked.

"Great. Why don't you pick me up at my house around nine?"

"I'll be there."


	5. Chapter 4-Part 2

Chapter Four

Part 2

Today was unexpected, in many ways. Hanna has been dissing me all day. I don't know what I did to deserve this. I mean, I know what I did, but I thought we were moving past all of that. It was going on nine o'clock now and I hadn't seen Hanna since she got home from school. She had come downstairs once, to get a snack from the kitchen but then quickly ran back up to her bedroom and ignored my feeble attempt to talk to her. Hanna's mom was out for the night, she had a date with this guy named Ted. He seemed like a nice enough guy, being the towns pastor I guess he had to be. I wanted to use this opportunity to talk Hanna. We were alone so I knew we wouldn't be interrupted which was exactly what happened at lunch today. If Julian hadn't of shown up I knew I would have gotten Hanna to open up to me. And regardless, I wanted to be alone with Hanna. We haven't been totally and completely alone since that night in the woods. The night she gave herself to me, the night that changed everything for me. I loved her then and I love her now. We may be going through some things and she may be pissed at me but I know we aren't over. She's my girl, the one person who accepted me for who I was and I can't let her go.

I was standing outside Hanna's room and I could hear the muffled offbeat hums she was singing and it was the cutest thing I had ever heard. I turned the knop on her door and let myself in her room. I didn't even bother knocking.

Hanna spun around in her seat at the vanity and stood up with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why are you dressed like that?" I asked, surprised. Hanna was wearing a strapless black and pink dress that hung to her every curve. She had the sexiest pair of ripped tights on underneath them with black pumps to match. Her hair was flawlessly curled, exactly the way I liked it and her makeup was subtle but beautiful. Her black eyeliner made her piercing blue eyes glow. They were intense and penetrating through me.

Hanna seemed shocked by my lack of courtesy to her room but I never bothered to knock before and I wasn't going to now.

"That's none of your business." She flinched and paced around her room, distracting herself from looking at me, both of us knowing that would be the very thing to break her defense. "Get out of my room Caleb."

"No." I spoke firmly.

"Caleb."

"I'm not leaving Hanna. We need to talk."

"Well I can't right now. I have plans." She spoke softly as she was putting on her ear rings.

"You have plans, with you?" She looked at me then, almost apolitically, the first sign from her since yesterday that she still cared. Then, it clicked. "With Julian?" I exasperated. "What could you possibly be doing with him, dressed like that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She defended.

"Nothing." I sighed. "You look good, impossibly good. I just don't see why you have to wear that. Is this…is this like a date or something?" I questioned, carefully.

"Look Caleb, I don't have time for this."

"Is that him?" I asked pointing behind me at the sound of the doorbell. "Why would you do that? Why would you tell him to pick you up here? You know what, don't answer that. You're not going."

"What?! You can't tell me what to do Caleb."

She was right but I couldn't help the way I felt. So, I turned to head downstairs, Hanna following quickly behind me. I rushed to open the door before Hanna and found Julian on the other side looking as smug as ever. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't answer him Julian. You don't owe him an explanation. Let's go."

"Hanna, I swear to God-"

"Don't wait up." She spat to me before grabbing her purse that was lying on the table, pushing Julian with her hands back outside and slamming the door in my face.

Hanna just left me, alone in her house and it didn't seem to bother her at all.

* * *

It was an hour later and Hanna hadn't returned any of my texts. I was starting to get worried. The only time Hanna has ever ignored my calls or texts was when we broke up and she found out about Jenna. I know she wouldn't make me worry like this on purpose, because she would kill me if I did it to her. I just need to find out where Julian was taking her on their…date.

"Hanna!?"

"Aria?" I questioned.

"Caleb, where's Hanna?" Emily, Aria and Spencer all entered the kitchen at the same time.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for Hanna. She won't pick up any of our calls. She didn't seat with us at lunch and she's been acting weird all day." Emily answered, nervously.

"She left here about an hour ago with Julian. I guess they were going on a date or something." I spoke solemnly. "She won't pick up my calls either."

"Okay I can understand her not picking up for you if she's on a date but that doesn't explain why she wouldn't pick up our calls."

"Hanna just met Julian, there's no way she's out on a date with him. Besides, she loves you and is clearly not over everything that happened." Aria explained.

"Well she pretty much told me to back off and that what she was doing was none of my business."

"Guys, I know where they went." Spencer was looking at her phone when she spoke up for the first time. "I just got a text from Toby. There's a party at Noel Kahn's cabin. Jenna made him drive her there. He's been trying to keep an eye on Hanna but he lost her about fifteen minutes ago. She's drunk."

"Great, a drunk Hanna. That's fun." Emily spoke sarcastically.

"I'll go get her." I said as I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the door.

"Yeah, we're coming with you."

* * *

The party was exactly what I needed, the opportunity to let loose and just forget about everything. I was having fun. Everyone from school was there. Julian and I had arrived just as the party was getting good. Free booze and good music surrounded me and I somehow found myself on top of the coffee table dancing with Mona. Julian, Noel, Naomi and Samara were all there, dancing along with me. I could see Lucas standing behind the couch watching me. He's had a crush on me for a while now. He's a good friend but I don't see him like that and I probably never will. I look away from him when Mona grabs my hand and twirls me around with her pinky.

"Looks like someone tattled on you Han."

"What?" I laughed. It was hard to hear Mona over the music. She pointed behind me and I turned to see Aria rushing towards me with Caleb directly behind her, both of them pushing people out of their way to get to me. Aria looked concerned but Caleb, he was mad.

"Hey Han. We've been looking for you."

"Well you found me." I shouted and bumped hips with Mona.

"Hanna, come on get down. Let's go get you some water." Aria grabbed a hold of my hand and tried to help me down from the table.

"No. I'm having fun." I stated and took Aria's other hand to try to get her up on the table with me. "Aria stop being lame. Dance with us."

"Hanna seriously, let's go." I just shook my head and continued to dance with Mona. Rihanna started playing and we pounded our heels into the table enjoying the music. I swayed my hips from side to side, holding Mona's hands and bending my knees to get low. Then all of a sudden, I felt someone yank me away from Mona and pull on my legs, throwing me over their shoulder.

"Caleb put me down!" I yelled, hitting him on the back with my fists.

"Hey man, put her down. She was just having fun." I heard Julian's voice.

"I think you better get out of my way." Caleb roared. I could see Julian blocking Caleb's way and I felt a sudden drop in my stomach. Aria pushed the hair out of my face and pinned it back with the hair tie I had on my wrist.

"Caleb I don't feel so good. Please put me down." That's when Julian reached out to take me from Caleb but Caleb took his free arm and pushed Julian backwards. "Don't touch her. I told you to move."

"Just get out of his way Julian." I breathed. Julian titled his head to look at my upside down face and then stepped aside. Caleb adjusted his grip on me and walked past Aria and out the back door.

* * *

Caleb walked us all the way out to the peer. It was quiet out this way. The music could only be heard faintly in the distance and the chatter from people became all one big loud mumble echoing into the night.

Caleb bent his knees and threw me right side up with my feet planting firmly on the ground but only because he steadied me.

"Jesus Caleb. Are you trying to make me sick?"

"That's the alcohol princess. Not me." Caleb criticized. He looked at me sadly, ran his hand down his face, released a big breath of air and shook his head.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked him skeptically. My eyes were glazed over and I couldn't stand straight but I could see Caleb perfectly.

"You know why I'm here. I came to bring you home Hanna. That's why."

"Well, I don't need or want you here so..." I trailed off, folding my arms across my chest. It was freezing and the cold air was burning my face. The clean bitter air was killing my buzz and I was starting to feel numb again.

"Well you'll get over it." He mocked my words I had used against him the day we broke up and I just realized how much that must have stung. Despite what he said he moved to get closer to me. He studied my face and wiped the hair that fallen out of my eyes as I turned to look away from him. "Talk to me, Hanna. We've always been able to talk about stuff, you know." I stayed silent, afraid of letting my anger go. "Last night was the first night since we broke up where I went to bed happy. I thought we were making progress. You seemed happy to have me in your life again and even though being friends with you isn't what I want, it at least gave me hope and now, after today, I'm afraid that I don't have any left."

I couldn't stop the tears that began to fall from my face. I knew the way I acted today was wrong but I did it anyway.

"You're the only person who's ever accepted me Hanna."

I sighed, relenting. ""Last night I had a dream,I dreamed that you were with Jenna-"

"Han-"

"No, please. Let me finish. I need to say this." He nodded and reached for my hand. I hesitated but then I let him embrace me. "I dreamed that you were with Jenna. I could see you two together but somehow I was invisible to you. I screamed but you didn't hear me or you didn't want to hear me, I don't know." Caleb squeezed my hand and shook his head for me to continue. "She was talking about how pathetic I must be to believe that you actually loved me."

"God Han, I-"

"And then you laughed and joked about how I was just some snotty cheerleader you bagged." I cried, shaking my head at the memories and pushed myself away from him. I turned to look out at the water and tried wiping the tears from face but it was useless because they just kept falling.

Caleb came to stand in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist, trapping my arms underneath his so I couldn't move.

"Is that really how you think I see you, how you see yourself?" Caleb asked surprised. I looked down to avoid his eyes and whispered softly. "Sean never wanted me in that way. I tried to be with him so many times and each time he rejected me. And then you came along and suddenly I had to deal with it, with someone wanting me." His hands cuddle my face and they felt warm and soft against my skin. I released a shaky breath as my nerves began to take over.

"I like that I make you nervous." He admits, and I laugh at how easily he can read me. "You mean everything to me Hanna. I love you and that night with you in the tent was special. You gave yourself to me and this may sound selfish but I love knowing that I'm the only one you've ever been with in that way. When I saw you dancing on that table tonight I couldn't help but notice all the guys looking at you. I feel sick just thinking about what could have happened if I hadn't of came to get you."

"I'm sorry Caleb. I know it was stupid but I just couldn't get that dream out of my head. I thought if I came here and got drunk it would make me feel better."

"And did it?"

"No. It just made me feel sick." Caleb laughed at my pout and kissed me on the forehead.

"Can I take you home now please? You may be less drunk but you still look hot as hell in that dress and I really don't want to have to show off my punching skills tonight."

Caleb's cute when he's jealous. Although, I would never tell him that because I know he would just deny it. It's a different side of him that I've never seen before and I find it nice to know that I'm the one who brings it out of him.

"Yes we can leave."

'Good' he murmurs as he frees our embrace and holds my hand as we begin our walk back to the car. I look at him and decide to appease him after what I put him through today. "Just for the record, I am glad that Sean never said yes to me."

He then looks at me with a wide smile and says "That's good to know princess."

**AN: So, this isn't exactly how I wanted the chapter to go but it went in the right direction I guess. I just wanted to get something out for you guys before Christmas. I've been super busy with work but I promise the remaining chapters will be longer and will contain lots of Haleb fluff, more Julian, and a roadtrip with all the characters. I want to bring the rest of the girls into the story more as well as Toby. All in all there's going to be around 12 chapters. So stay tuned! And please remember to review! Thanks :) **


End file.
